


Massage

by Imnotgoodatpickingnames



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Edgeplay, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Diego Hargreeves, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotgoodatpickingnames/pseuds/Imnotgoodatpickingnames
Summary: Ever since the apocolypse, Klaus has been waking up with a sore back. So he deicdes to go get a massage from Diego, which ends in an unexpected but perfect way.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I got a massage today which sparked yhe idea for this fic. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this crap

“Diego.” Klaus whined, throwing himself down on his brothers bed. “I’m sore.”

“That sucks.” Diego said, without even looking up from where he was sharpening one of his knives. 

Klaus let out a dejected sigh, which didn’t move his brother at all. He let out a larger over dramatic one that finally made his brother roll his eyes and glare at him. 

“What is your problem?” Diego asked, and Klaus gave him the puppy dog eyes, sticking his lip out a bit. 

“I’m sore.” He repeated. 

Ever since the apocalypse and getting sober and all that jazz, Klaus had started waking up with huge muscle cramps. They left him pretty miserable, so he decided to go bother Diego about it. 

“And what am I supposed to do about that?” Deigo said with a side, putting his knife down on the desk. 

Klaus thought for a minute, what could DIego do? Klaus wanted to just come and bug him about it, to get a distraction or something. But his neck and back were starting to actually really hurt and he might as well get something out of this. 

“Give me a massage.” He declared, making small grabby hands towards his brother. “Your strong, help me work out the kinks.” 

“You have too many weird kinks, I’ll pass.” Diego said dryly. Klaus sat up and crossed his arms, pouting once again. 

“Please?” He asked, staring Diego down. 

“No.” Diego said firmly.

“Please?” Klaus said, begging slightly.

“No.” Diego said louder.

“Please?” He said, dragging the word out longer than necessary. 

“Fine.” Diego sighed, throwing up his arms in impatience. “Can you get any less mature?” 

“Oh yes I can get very mature Diego.” He said with a wink, which made his brother scowl. But there was a slight reddening to his cheeks that made Klaus grin. 

“Lay down, I’ll humor you.” Diego grumbled, standing up. Klaus clapped his hands, reaching up to take off his shirt. 

“Woah, what are you doing?” Diego said, turning away. 

“Taking my shirt off.” Klaus said with a tone that clearly meant duh. “Come on bro, you’ve seen me without a shirt a million times. If your lucky maybe I’ll even take off my pants.” 

Diego turned even more red, frowning even harder. 

“I hate you.” He grumbled, and Klaus smiled cheekily at him, spreading himself out face down on Diego’s bed.

He heard a cap pop and he turned his head, watching as Diego poured a clear liquid into his hand. 

“Is that lube?” He asked, winking at his brother. “At least take me on a date first.” 

“Shut up,” Diego sighed. “It’s massage oil. Mom bought it for me ages ago.” 

“Fancy.” Klaus said, turning his head back to the side as Diego crept closer. His brother settled on the bed beside him and seems to hesitate for a second before his hands are on him. 

His brother’s cold hands made him shiver as they first touched his back, wet and cold and Klaus bite his cheek to restain the gasp. Diego moved his hands around the top of his shoulders and neck, pushing down slightly.

He treats the kinks in his back like bumps on a clay projects, molding them and shaping them under firm hands until Klaus was sighing in content as DIego worked out the knots. 

“Your good at this.” Klaus said with a sigh, arching his back into his brothers hands. Diego only hums, his thumbs digging into Klaus’s neck. He moved downwards, squeezing and kneading the muscles around him back and spine, never dipping low enough to properly get the kink in his lower back. 

After what felt like forever but what was probably only five minutes, DIego sighed. 

“I can’t get a good angle from here.” He said, almost hesitantly. 

“Then move and get a better one, my poor sore back isn’t getting any better by you talking to it.” Klaus snarked, hearing Diego snort in either annoyance or amusement. 

He was about to shoot back another comment when the weight beside him left and suddenly Diego’s knees were straddling him, his brother hovering over his body like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to put his weight down. Slowly he did, and the full weight of Diego’s warm body settled over Klaus’s thighs, and Klaus resisted the urge to shudder. 

It was odd, being this close, this intimate to his brother. They were close as siblings, closer than siblings should be. Almost Luther and Allison close, but that thought grossed Klaus out. 

As children they were mostly like siblings were, but there was a tension surrounding them, a force gravitating them together. One that made Klaus stare in Diego’s eyes a bit too long, that made them kiss one night when they were seventeen. A week before Klaus left. 

They hadn’t seen each other since then, before dad’s death of course. Klaus’s last memory of DIego had been pressing his lips against his. Soft and loving, then hard and demanding, before pulling away and slipping out the window, leaving Diego breathless behind him. Then it was almost thirteen years before they saw each other again. 

He didn’t know why he was thinking of this now, as he curled under DIego’s strong rough hands that kneaded and massages so rough and hard. Diego grinds a thumb into a particularly tight part and gently works out the knot, making Klaus groan before he could stop himself. 

He felt Diego’s fingers paused momentarily, can hear the sharp intake of breath before his brother continued. 

Klaus thought of all the things he found himself attracted to in Diego when he was a kid. His bravery, his thoughtfulness, the fullness of his lips. The calluses on his hands, the roughness of his voice. 

All of that was enhanced by adulthood, and Klaus hated to admit it, but maybe there was a reason Klaus decided to seek Diego out for this task. Maybe he wanted to feel his brother’s hands on him, feel those rough fingers along his back. Maybe he could kid himself into thinking that Diego loved him back. 

Diego’s hands were moving lower, pinching and squeezing around the base of his spine. Base of his hands kneading into a knot at the bottom. 

He pressed in especially hard and Klaus let out a loud moan, slightly muffled by the pillow. He felt Diego visibly shudder from where he was seated on Klaus’s thighs, his hands digging deeper in as if to get the same reaction. 

Klaus was happy to oblige, letting out an even louder moan, feeling a stirring deep in his stomach. He pushed it aside, not letting himself make this weird. Was he making it weird for moaning like that? 

It was a I-really-like-the-way-your-massaging-me moan, not a I-want-you-to-fuck-me moan. 

Did Diego know the difference? Was there even a difference? 

Nope, going to stop making things weird. 

Instead he focused on the way Diego’s hands were working into him, wandering up and down his back and neck with almost finger like touches, how his thumbs were pressing hard into his side and twisting to get the knots out. How good it felt to have those callouses rub against his skin, the hardened pads rushing over sensitive skin. 

Heat was pooling inside his stomach and he cursed himself for thinking about it. Thinking about it never made anything better, in fact it made everything worse. 

Diego was taking his time, almost like he was exploring Klaus’s body. Mapping out the panes as his skilled hands danced up and down. Klaus couldn’t see Diego’s face, but eh found he really wanted to, he wanted to stare into those dark eyes and see if this was affecting his brother like it was affecting him. 

“Do you want me to do your legs too?” Diego asked, his voice low and husky. Fuck, Klaus really wanted to hear that voice say very different things to him. Things he shouldn’t want Diego,his brother, to say to him. 

“Yeah.” Klaus said almost too quick, desperate for this to continue any longer. He already felt so relaxed, the pain and soreness almost dissipated now, replaced with a tension of a different sort.

He almost whined when Diego moved off of him, the loss of heat and weight making him yearn for more contact. Diego chuckled, almost privately, like he didn’t want Klaus to hear it. 

“Take your pants off then.” DIego said, adn Klaus hurried to sit up, feeling a bit loose and relaxed as he undid his button and slipped his leather pants off, grateful for two things. One, that he chose to wear actual boxers today. And two, that little Klaus decided to behave and wasn’t popping up to say hello quite yet. 

He laid back down, his head shoved back into the pillow.

He hears the cap pop off again and hears the slight spurt of liquid fall onto Diego’s hands. THen he feels some dribble onto his legs, making the muscles seize at the coldness, making him hiss. 

“Fuck.” He sighed, and then Diego’s hands were joining the liquid, running up and down his calf and thighs. Klaus wanted to moan, but he bit it back.

He imagined what he looked like to Diego. Loose and pliant under him, pale skin glistening with massage oil. The liquid making his limbs shine in the dull light. He wondered if Diego liked what he saw, if Diego liked how Klaus looked.

Diego gripped his calf, squeezing the muscle and working his fingers into it. He then changed legs, fingers diving deep as he kneaded them in. 

 

He slowly moved his way up, using both hands to rub the back of his thighs, working in the oil and getting rid of the small knots in them. He ran his hands firmly up and down his thighs, his hands just barely stopping from brushing the edge of his ass. 

Diego’s pressure was firm, steady and sure as he worked out the muscles.

After almost thirty minutes of Diego massaging him, his brothers hands paused, removing themselves from his body. Klaus was almost disappointed, but this was to be expected. As much as he thoroughly enjoyed the experience, it had to come to an end right? 

 

He was about to say some stupid things baout all good things coming to and end when Diego’s cold hesitant hands returned to his body, making Klaus freeze up. 

Diego’s hands were now massaging firmly into his ass. Even through the fabric, he could feel the cool oil still lingering on Diego’s hands. He could feel as Diego groped him and squeezed his ass, his thumb dipping slightly into the fold of the crack but never far enough for Klaus to be satisfied. 

He let out a soft moan despite himself, and he felt Diego's hands squeeze tighter in reaction, kneading harder. 

“Is this okay?” Diego asked, his voice deep with what Klaus originally thought was annoyance, but now Klaus felt it sounded more like lust. 

“More than.” Kalsu replied back, slightly breathless as his heart pounded. 

He screwed guys all the time, loved screwing guys honestly. He was the definition of lust, lured men and women from all around and flirted them into a bed, let them have their way with him and he moaned and gave them everything they wanted. But now? Now he felt like a blushing virgin again, flustered as some man groped his ass. 

Diego straddled him again, and this time Klaus could feel in unmistakable press of an erection against the back of his butt.

He pushed back slightly against it, and Diego pulled back and smacked his ass, making his jump and squeak a tiny bit at the unexpected hit. 

“I thought you wanted a massage Klaus.” Diego said, his voice low as eh blanketed Klaus’s body and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Klaus shuddered, his head arching up as DIego’s weight covered him, an arm sneaking around to wrap around his neck. He applied some pressure, not enough to cut off the airflow, but enough for Klaus to know that he was not in a position of power here. “So let me give you a massage.” 

Klaus nodded as much as he could with his head trapped, and Diego nipped lightly at his ear, making him whine even more. He was starting to get hard, feeling Diego’s boner pressed so firmly against his ass. This was close to everything he had ever wanted recently. 

Diego slid back down to his ass, rubbing it lightly before he shoved a finger between the waistband. 

“Up.” He commanded, and Klaus immediately lifted his hips, letting Diego slide the underwear off of him and throw the material to the ground without any complaint. 

His bare hands groped his ass and Klasu shuddered, DIego’s fingers sliding easily over his cheeks. Then Diego opened them up and a single finger was sliding down towards his hole, dancing along the edge as Klaus let out a moan into the pillow. 

“Good boy.” Diego hummed, and before Klaus could react a finger was sliding into him, cold and rough and it made him moan even louder. Painfully slow, Diego started moving the finger in and out, his other hand going up to hold Klaus’s hips still. 

Kalus wanted to press back on teh fingers, to let Diego fuck him with jsut his rough fingers, the one that moments ago were innocently sliding against his body in the form of a massage. He tighten around them, forcing himself to relax as Diego stopped moving. 

He was getting more and more hard, his hips unable to push back so instead he rutted into the table, desperate for any friction against his aching cock. He whines again, wanting Diego to stop his endless teasing and get on with it. Klaus wants him to fuck him. Wants to feel DIego’s cock in his ass, wants to be pounded into the bed until he’s screaming. 

He wants to maybe ride Diego, looming over his brother and bounce up and down until Diego himself was the one moaning, a mess under Klaus’s skillful moves. He wants to do anything except get shallowly fingered. 

“Flip.” Diego said after a while, his voice harsh and commanding. Before Klaus could even debate following the order, Diego’s fingers were digging into his side, flipping him forcefully over, his erection popping up into the fresh air. 

“Well look at you.” Diego said lowly, his hands running up and down the planes of Klaus’s stomach, around his cock but never touching. Klaus pants, his cheeks red as he stares at Diego. 

Diego was looking at him like he was a four course meal , his eyes hungry as eh took Klaus in. 

“You so hard for me baby aren’t you?” Diego cooed, and Klaus felt himself blush agani. 

“It looks like you are too.” He pointed out with a pointed look at the large bulge in Diego’s pants. Diego only grinned. 

 

“You know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Diego said, leaning in close, looming over Klaus. If he pressed up his dick would be against Diego’s stomach. He resisted the urge to test that out. 

“A while since I’ve always been deviously handsome?” He guessed with a cheeky grin. 

“I can’t wait until I fuck you so hard you wont have the energy to make whitty comments.” Diego promised, making Klaus shudder and his cock twitch with anticipation. “But if you want to know, it’s ever since we were fifteen, and I saw you flirt with that fan outside the door. I wanted to grab yo and kiss you right then and there, in front of everyone to show them who owned you, who you belonged to.” 

Klaus sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. He could see it, Diego grabbing him in the middle of the street, pulling him close and filthily kissing him where everyone could watch. 

Klaus couldn’t stand it anymore, and he darted up, grabbing Diego’s face and kissing him hard, their lips crashing together. Diego didn’t take long before he took over control, licking into Klaus’s mouth and nipping on his lips. When they pulled away Klaus was breathless, and Diego was infuriatingly not. 

That was his goal from now on, making Diego breathless. 

Diego’s hand pushed down, wrapping around the base of Klaus cock and he let out a loud moan, thrusting into the warm fist. 

“Diego.” He whined, thrusting up again, the friction feeling perfect against his swollen cock. “Fuck Diego.” 

“You ever been edged?” Diego asked,a dn Klaus breathlessly nodded his head. He used to be a frequent at a BDSM club. Some of the guys there loved watching Klaus beg to cum, cry out for any type of release.

Diego grinned, and then he started pumping Klaus harder. Klaus moaned loudly, DIego’s hand moving fast, just the right amount of pressure and Klaus felt like he was going to explode. He moaned louder, thrusting up into his fist and his hands gripped the sheets below him. 

“Diego.” He cried over and over again, right as his brother stopped moving and pressed his hand firmly against the base. His stomach muscles clenched as his body tried to get used to the changing pressure and pace. 

Diego’s other hand reached up to lightly scape over his balls, nails scratching lightly up to the base of his cock and all the way up to his head. Klaus threw his head back, biting his lip. 

Diego started moving again, slowly gaining speed as he pumped Klaus up and down over and over again. Klaus groaned a hand reaching up to grab Diego’s shoulder. 

“Don’t stop.” He cried. “Oh god please don;t stop, feels so good.” He moaned, thrusting up and down and it was embarressing hwo he was already so clsoe to coming and fuck he felt like-

Dieog’s hand released him, pulling away and Klaus let out a disappointed groan, his eyes opening to glare at his brother, who was smirking. 

“Can’t let you cum yet.” Diego said, grinning like the cat who got the canary. “Haven’t even done half of what I want to do to you.” 

“What do you want to do?” Klaus panted, staring into his brothers eyes. 

Diego’s grin widened somehow, and he leaned cose, his fingers dancing over his cock once again. Klaus’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“I want to fuck you.” Diego said lowly, slowly stroking him. Klaus’s head slammed back against the pillow. “I want to fuck you slowly and deeply, so you can feel every inch of my cock slamming into your ass.” 

“Diego.” He groaned, and DIego picked up the pace slightly, making him whimper. 

“Then I can pound into you, make you scream my name as I fuck you senseless. Is that what you want? You brothers dick up your ass? You want your brother to make you cum?” 

“Diego!” He cried as Diego started pumping faster and faster. He felt himself almost start to come undone, his toes curling and leg shaking as DIego once again pulled away from him, reachingdown to sqeaze him tightly to stop his from coming. 

Klaus moaned loudly, breaking off into a slight sob. 

It wasn’t anywhere close to the worst edging that Klaus had been through. That one went well over 24 hours of Klaus tied down until he was a begging mess, unable to do anything but beg for release. But this was Diego, painfully handsome, big hands, intense eyes. This was his brother doing this to him, and that made the need to come so much more intense.

“Patience.” Diego said, and Klaus didn’t need to open his eyes to know that the asshole was smiling. 

“Fuck you.” Klaus snarled, sitting up and pulling away, flipping their position and slamming Diego down against the mattress. Diego raised an eyebrow, but didn’t complain. 

“Such a tease.” Klaus said, reaching down to bit at his neck, pressing harsh kisses until DIego’s heart was pounding. Then he reached across, grabbing the massage oil.

“Is this safe to shove up my ass?” He asked, and Diego only laughed, so he figured he was good. 

The next five minutes consisted of Klaus fingering himself with oil slick fingers and Diego watched hungrily. 

Then, thout warning Klaus reached down and undid Diego’s buttons, sliding down his pants and underwear and sliding the mans cock free. 

Fucl he was hung. Klaus didn’t even want to guess how much the stretch would be. He’s taken larger before though. So he didn’t hesitate as he lowered himself down on Diego’s cock, satisfied at the way Diego’s head was thrown back and he let out a deep moan. He lowered himself down slowly, letting himself adjust to the stretch as the two of them lay chest to chest, panting slightly. 

Then Klaus grinned, and he slid up, before pounding back down. Diego’s eyes slammed shut as his rough fingers grabbed onto his waist tightly, and Klaus knew there would be bruises there tomorrow if Diego kept that up. 

He slowly moved up and down, and let his eyes flutter closed at the feeling. 

DIego was large, and he filled him up so well. Klaus could feel every inch of him fitting snugly inside of him as he bounced slowly up and down, and Diego’s eyes were shut, his fingers digging painfully into the side. 

But it wasn’t good enough yet. 

Once he was sure he was stretched out enough, he picked up pace. 

His bounced up and down quickly, DIego’s dick sliding in and out of him beautifully as Klaus moaned. His own cock slapping against his stomach with the force of his thrusts. Diego was thrusting up into him, his throat bared and the veins sticking out of his neck. 

Kalus moaned loudly and unashamed, his legs aching from exhaustion as he went up and down, Diego’s dick just missing his prostate. He was sure he’s come when Diego did manage to hit it. He wouldn’t last long like this either. 

With DIego under him, sweat gleaming against his forehead, hair slathered with sweat. His shirt was riding up, and Klaus wanted to lick the sweat pooling in between those perfect washboard abs. 

Diego thrust harder, his balls slapping against the back of Klaus’s ass as he joined in on Kalus’s moans. 

“So fucking tight aorund me.” Diego moaned, his fingers reaching up to pull at Klaus’s short hair. “Fuck Kalus, so good. Such a good little fuck for me. Shit, I’m going to cum in this perfect tight little ass.” 

That was his cue, and as much as it pained Klaus, he stopped. Grinding down hard before pulling away. 

“Not allowed to cum yet.” He saw sweetly, and Diego’s eyes opened, flashing with something dark and primal. Klaus was happy when his brother darted forwards, turning them again and slamming him into the mattress. 

“Such a cheeky little fucker.” Diego said, and Klaus delighted in the fact he was completely out of breath, his pupils blown so wide they almost overtook his iris. Klaus grinned, which made Diego growl. 

His brother grabbed his legs, yanking them up over his shoulders and in one long stroke he pushed inside, immediately hitting his prostate. 

Klaus screamed in pleasure as his brother hit the bundle of nerves, his vision exploding into little starbursts. 

DIego pulled out, the head almost leaving his ass before he pushed back in with a long hard stroke. He picked up pace, pushing in and out rapidly and pushing Klaus into the mattress. 

Every stroke hit the little bundle of nerves and Klaus felt himself start to come undone, his throat sore from the screaming and moaning. His vocabulary narrowed down simply into his brothers name, which he moaned over and over again until Diego picked up the pace once again and Klaus was reduced to screaming it. Every thrust hit his prostate and it was too much, so much pleasure and pressure and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He came with a loud scream, his cock twitching and shooting a large load onto his stomach, painting his skin white as he cried out. His head emptied of all thought, going white as tears leaked out of his eyes and he moaned. He spasmed, clenching down hard onto Diego, who groaned in response. 

His brother spead up, his thrusts becoming erratic as he thrust into Klaus’s clenching hole over and over again, still pounding into his prostate making Klaus cry out in pain as Diego hit the sensitive bundle. 

Then Diego thrust in one more, his entire body tightening and releasing as eh came with a shout, bursting his load deep inside Klaus, who could feel the warmth deep inside. 

Diego collapsed onto him, slowly pulling out and pulling Klaus into his arms. The two of them panted side by side, their chests heaving as the came down from what Klaus could call one of the best orgasms he ever had. 

“That was the best massage I’ve ever received.” He panted out, reaching over to tenderly kiss Diego. His brother grinned returning the kiss just as passionately. Klaus pressed their chests together, feeling his cum smear between them, their flaccid cocks pressed together. 

“Klaus.” His brother sighed, pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. For a moment Klaus felt at peace, letting his eyes fluttering shut. This felt right, being in post orgasmic stage in DIego’s arms. Feeling his brother's cum still inside him, his own painted over both their bodies. It felt like this was meant to be, like this was what he was intended for. “Please come to me every time you want a massage. I’ll never complain again if you keep that up.” 

Kalus chuckled, hissing his cheek. 

“How long until your ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys have any constructive criticism for writing smut, I'd love to hear it. I dont normally write stuff like this but I would love to get better. Also, if you guys have any idea for smutty oneshots leave them below and I'll do my best to get to them. I'll do really any pairing. 
> 
> Either way, hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
